


i want to see your animal side (let it all out)

by colortokyo



Series: spook prompts 2018 [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colortokyo/pseuds/colortokyo
Summary: Nothing's more dysfunctional than a werewolf living with a vampire.





	i want to see your animal side (let it all out)

**Author's Note:**

> im gay and im really soft for werewolf hyuk.... or any hyuk in general if we're being really honest!  
> blame lia again
> 
> prompt 3: vampires + werewolves

Moonlight pours in through the windows as he opens his eyes. The smell of coffee is what’s rousing him, sniffing and grumbling sleepily as he quite literally rolls from the bed, shaking the floor gently.

“I know you’re awake now, Hyogi. Get off of the floor.’

A growl comes from the cocooned werewolf, and he refuses to move, only perking up when a familiar scent hits his nose— bacon. That damn vampire made bacon.

“C’mon. Before the strays get it first.”

Another growl pulls from Sanghyuk’s throat, and he’s sitting up, hair a rat’s nest as he looks up at Taekwoon, holding a small plate with a paper towel visible peeking over the edge. Right. Taekwoon hates the smell of grease.

Sanghyuk begins the task of pulling himself away from the blanket he was so comfortable in, shifting fabric from under his ass and between his thighs and for some reason in his armpit? Weird. He stands up once the task is complete, scratching his chest gently with claws and meandering naked into the kitchen, where Taekwoon had run off to.

“What’s all this? Special occasion?” Sanghyuk’s voice is a bit rough, and he clears his throat as he moves to stand beside Taekwoon, sipping at blood which had been warmed in a big coffee mug, settling his cheek against the bloodsucker’s shoulder.

“The full moon is tomorrow night..” Taekwoon looks a bit pained— Sanghyuk always comes home somewhat bloody, minutes left to spare before the dawn and absolutely restless, pumped with adrenaline.

Sanghyuk nods, calmly wrapping his arms around Taekwoon’s torso and settling his chin on the other’s shoulder.

“I’ll do my best to calm down some. No promises.”

“As usual.” He feels the smile on Taekwoon’s lips more than he sees it— the vampire is gently nosing at his neck, skimming his lips over the skin to where a pale pink set of scars sits. He expects the nip when it comes, a tiny prick of pain that vanishes as soon as it comes. Taekwoon lays his tongue against the beading wounds, lapping at the blood absentmindedly while Sanghyuk just smiles. Vampires. His grandfather would be rolling in his grave if he heard just what Sanghyuk had been up to for the past few years. 

“Damn vampires.” His tone is soft, lighthearted— Taekwoon grins again and runs his tongue over the wounds one last time, sealing them over and pressing kisses along the werewolf’s jaw. “You love me. Suffer.”

“Love you…. hm. Sounds fake, You have proof?”

Taekwoon scoffs in reply, pulling away from the werewolf and stealing the bacon away almost faster than his eyes could comprehend.

“Take it back or I’m feeding the kitties your breakfast snack.”

A grumble makes its way from his chest, and he raises his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, I love you. Bring it back.”

“Prove it, you big ugly furry.”

A truly wolfish grin crosses his face, and he starts across the room to the vampire, glaring at him as he gets closer.

“You better run, Taekwoon.”

He hasn’t ever seen Taekwoon drop something and bolt faster in his life— not that Sanghyuk doesn’t catch him.

He does, and he lets the neighborhood hear it.


End file.
